SERENDIPIA
by DeinoO-Dragomir
Summary: Son amigos, son jóvenes, son merodeadores y van a comerse el mundo. La historia desde el punto en el que se conocen hasta la muerte de cada uno de ellos. Sus amores y sus errores. James/Lily Sirius/Remus


Capituo uno.-

El llanto de su madre en la cocina lo despertó. Era la segunda noche que escuchaba a su madre llorar cuando creía que todos dormían. Remus no la culpaba ya que él mismo solía llorar en silencio durante las noches, porque no iba a hacerlo frente a sus padres y hacerlos sentir peor. Ya era bastante malo tener un hombre lobo como hijo.

Remus, de 11 años de edad, se levantó con dificultad de su cama para ir a ver a su mamá. Se sentía adolorido. La noche anterior hubo luna llena, y esa fue, sin duda alguna, su peor transformación a la fecha. Por algun motivo, la bestia dentro de él estaba furiosa y obviamente se había ensañado con el cuerpo casi humano de Remus. Tenía dislocado el hombro, rota una clavicula y cuatro costillas destrozadas, aparte de cientos de arañones en todo su cuerpo, tan profundos que su padre le había dicho que muchos de ellos dejarían cicatriz. A Remus no le importaban las cicatrices, ni los huesos rotos, lo que realmente detestaba era la debilidad nauseabunda que le quedaba después de cada transformación, por lo que tratando de sobreponerse avanzo por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, con cuidado porque no quería despertar a su padre, aunque presentía que ya lo había despertado. Era gracioso que a su padre no podría despertarlo un troll dando brincos a su lado, pero si las pisadas silenciosas de su pequeño hijo.

-¿Remus? –Llamó su papá con cautela. El aludido soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo en su vano intento de ser más ligero y evitar que las tablas del piso sonaran y suspiró derrotado. -¿Qué haces levantado?

-Yo… -no sabía si decirle a su padre sobre su madre llorando, así que decidió decirle una verdad a medias. –Voy por un vaso de agua, papá.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¡No! Está bien, papá. Yo puedo solo. –John Lupin entendía. Nunca trató a su hijo de manera distinta por su condición, seguía siendo su muchacho, brillante aunque travieso y por sobre todo el mas grande amor que tenía. Amaba a Remus, y la bestia asesina que tomaba su lugar una vez al mes no iba a cambiar eso. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que la condición cambiara a su hijo, él lo veía cada día en la expresión madura y resignada que exhibía el pequeño que había aprendido a ser fuerte por él y por sus padres desde que fue mordido. Y no había dia en que John no se culpara por ello.

-Bien, pero regresa a dormir pronto.

Remus sonrió y continúo con pasos más firmes hasta la cocina. Sabía que ella ya debía haberles escuchado y se habría apresurado a limpiar sus lágrimas y servirse un té. Pero Remus no iba a dejarse engañar, por lo que empujó la puerta suavemente hasta tener a la vista la imagen de su madre por completo.

-¿Qué haces despierto, cariño? – aunque trataba de mantener la calma frente a su hijo no pudo evitar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas al verlo tan demacrado y cansado. Hope Lupin era una médico muggle recién graduada, que por cosas de la vida y de las peligrosas andanzas de los aurores había salvado la vida de John Lupin en un momento de completa confusión. Por supuesto se preguntaba que hacía un muchacho no mucho mayor que ella corriendo por ahí con un palito de madera en la mano y con sangre saliendo a borbotones de una cortada en su costado. Que ella hubiera doblado la calle en el momento exacto en que él se dejaba caer contra la pared y vomitaba era lo que se conoce como destino. Las cosas después habían sido confusas. Él le dijo que era un mago, que lo habían atacado con un maleficio y que había perdido mucha sangre; ella se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba loco. Como fuera, John habría muerto desangrado de no ser por los cuidados de Hope, quien terminó inmiscuyéndose tan sutilmente en su vida que cuando se dio cuenta estaba casado con ella y tenían un precioso hijo juntos.

Si le preguntaban, Hope diría que sintió una conexión indescriptible con el chico moribundo de la callejuela al lado del hospital en el que trabajaba, que aún no se terminaba de creer que se había casado con un mago y que su relación era como dos piezas de un rompecabezas encajando. Todo era perfecto, él era bueno en ser herido en sus misiones y ella era buena en curarlo, dejarlo como nuevo y mandarlo de nuevo al peligro con un beso y el corazón en la boca. Sí, todo perfecto hasta que su pequeño hijo de cuatro años fue secuestrado por uno de los enemigos de su marido. Fue ahí cuando supo que estar involucrada con el mundo de la magia no era ni por asomo tan bueno como había creido. Los tres días que busco a Remus muerta de angustia le bastaron y sobraron para desear tener una vida normal, sin marido temerario y sin enemigos licántropos amenazando a su familia. Desde luego era muy tarde para arrepentirse. Al cabo de aquellos días de angustia y terror, cuando por fin un gorrión plateado había aparecido junto a su marido para decirle que habían encontrado a su hijo, pero que no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo, Hope temió lo peor.

Habían encontrado a su hijo a borde de la muerte en el bosque. Greyback lo había tirado ahí esperando a que muriera, después de atacarlo brutalmente y morderlo. Su pequeño Remus no era más que un manojo de carne, sangre y tierra en una cama de hospital cuando Hope fue a verlo. Había peleado con uñas y dientes con las sanadoras que no la dejaban pasar al ser una muggle, y al final nadie había podido con ella. Lloró al ver a su hijo en ese estado, lo pensó muerto y cuando supo que su condición sería peor que la muerte misma algo se rompió dentro de ella. El mismo algo que le estrujaba el pecho al verlo parado en la cocina, siete años después.

-Yo… - Remus dudó un momento antes de dar su respuesta.- Yo te escuché, mamá. Estabas llorando.

-Oh, eso no es nada, cielo. Solo me siento algo triste en estos días.

-Fue por lo que dijo papá esta noche, ¿Verdad? Con respecto a… a la escuela.

-Oh –Hope no había esperado que su hijo oyera esa conversación. - ¿Nos escuchaste?

Remus asintió en respuesta. A medida que crecía sus sentidos de lobo se agudizaban y no pudo evitar escuchar con claridad lo que su padre decía. John Lupin no era el tipo de hombres que mentían. Sus verdades solían ser bruscas e irrevocables, como lo es la verdad misma. Y con esa brusquedad le había dicho aquella misma noche a su mujer que no esperaba que Remus recibiera una carta de aceptación a Hogwarts. Hope no tuvo mucho que decir al respecto ya que en si no había pensado mucho en que sería de la vida de su hijo una vez este creciera. Le preocupaba más el verlo sobrevivir cada luna que saber cuál sería su futuro. Ella supo que su hijo era un mago apenas lo tuvo en brazos. No podía ser otra cosa. Tenía una fuerte estirpe mágica por parte de su padre por lo que as posibilidades de que fuera un squib eran prácticamente nulas. Su hijo era un mago por derecho de sangre, pero los estúpidos prejuicios le estaban arrebatando su lugar en el mundo. Hope podía ser muy muggle, pero no era tonta. Leía el diario de los magos, se informaba tanto como podía y sabía que los hombres lobos eran parte de la escoria del mundo mágico. Su hijo no iba a ser aceptado en la escuela, no iba a tener una educación regular, no tendría un trabajo en su mundo, no formaría una familia. Y eso más que cualquier otra cosa la llenaba de impotencia.

-No podré ir a Hogwarts, ¿Cierto?- Más que una pregunta, era una afirmación. La resignación es su voz aun infantil hicieron que se le formara un nudo de la garganta. Ella no tenía corazón para corroborar lo que su hijo decía, sin embargo su marido odiaba más que nada el ilusionar a Remus. Y ella tampoco quería ilusionarlo.

-Todo estará como debe de estar, cielo. –Dijo ella sin convicción. – Haremos lo que debamos hacer para que puedas recibir la educación que mereces.

-Entonces, ¿me educaran en casa? No tienes que mentir, mamá. Sé que no me aceptaran en ninguna escuela porque soy un monstruo.

-Tú no eres un monstruo, Remus. Y si eso es todo lo que los demás pueden ver, entonces no te merecen. –él asintió nada más por no contradecir a su madre. Se veía tan desolada, y él mismo estaba demasiado adolorido para discutir. Dejó que ella lo llevara de regreso a su cama y que lo arropara. Entonces se fue luego de darle un beso en la frente y prometerle que todo estaría bien.

Remus quiso creerle, pero sabía que nada estaría bien. Quizás era porque se parecía demasiado a su padre como para permitirse ilusionarse. Sin embargo no podía negar que cada vez que su mamá le decía que todo estaría bien, todo estaba bien. Su padre solía decir que Hope atraía a la suerte, así que solo por esa noche se permitió soñar con un castillo encantado y muy especialmente, con amigos.

Si Walburga Black no hubiese seguido fielmente la tradición de casarse y tener descendencia como una respetable sangre pura, posiblemente pudo haber sido cantante de ópera. Y es que aunque la voz de la mujer era horriblemente chillona y desagradable, tenía una resistencia que pondría pálido al más pintado. Es más, en ese mismo momento se encontraba haciendo gala de uno de sus magníficos gritos que se escuchaban a lo largo y ancho de toda la casa, y de no ser porque el lugar tenia poderosos hechizos anti muggles – y anti extraños, en general- también se habría oído por todo Grimmauld Place.

-¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK! – Gritaba ella, alargando desagradablemente la "a". Su marido y primo por alguna línea de sangre, Orion Black, la observó sin siquiera parpadear. Estaba tan acostumbrado a esa dinámica entre su mujer y todo lo que había alrededor de ella que había perdido la capacidad de sorprenderse. Sentado desde su sillón favorito con el periódico en mano se preguntó qué habría hecho su hijo mayor ese día y si era tan importante como para ser importunado por los gritos de su mujer a esas horas de la mañana. Finalmente, decidió que su mujer podía tranquilamente castigar a sus dos hijos sin que él tuviera que levantarse, así que regresó a su lectura.

Desde su habitación, echado tranquilamente en su cama, Sirius Black sonrió y supo con el atroz alarido de su madre que el inodoro del segundo piso ya había estallado. Lo iban a castigar y eso iba a implicar algunos golpes con el endemoniado bastón de su madre y una cantaleta repetitiva de por qué los sangre limpia no debían actuar de esa manera y bla bla bla. Pero no se arrepentía. Esa jugarreta en específico iba dirigida al detestable elfo domestico de su familia, Kreacher. Sabía que ese era día de limpieza y sabía también que Kreacher tenia una manía obsesiva con el tocador personal de su adorada ama, por lo que puso una bomba fétida dentro del inodoro. Desde luego, solo quería llenar el baño de pestilencia. No se esperó que su hermano con su perturbadora manía de observarlo sin que nadie se percatara hubiera sido testigo de su fechoría, y mucho menos que luego de unos minutos entrase a su habitación para darle un poco de información extra respecto a su broma.

-Sabes que las bombas fétidas estallan cuando se manipulan con agua, ¿Verdad? –Sirius se preguntó cómo hacía su hermano pequeño para saber tantas cosas, y simplemente alzo los hombros. Le venía de perlas que en lugar de apestar, el inodoro estallara, por lo que no dijo nada y palmeó un lugar libre en su cama, invitando a Regulus a sentarse. El aludido le dedicó una de esas miradas suyas de medio lado, negó y se fue con las manos en los bolsillos. Sirius pudo jurar que vio una sonrisa asomarse en su rostro. Y tal como había dicho, el inodoro estalló y con suerte, quizás el maldito elfo estaría cubierto de porquería humana. De manera parsimoniosa se levantó de su cama y bajó a dar cara a su madre.

No se equivocó, su madre soltó el clásico y trillado discurso que se sabía de memoria, que incluían palabras como educación, clase, deshonor y todo lo que por ahí iba. Y luego le dio un buen par de golpes con el baston en las posaderas, y lo mando a su habitación sin almorzar. Le daba igual. Su hermano iría a media tarde a decirle que sus padres estaban ocupados y el iría a robar algo de la cocina. Además la cara de cólera que le dirigió el mugroso elfo cuando pasó por su lado valían su almuerzo y cena de toda la semana.

Por factores evidentemente ajenos a la sangre y la familia, Sirius Black era un granuja. Lo había sido desde que salió del vientre de su arrugada madre y lo sería hasta el día en que se fuera de ese mundo. Cuando niño, se divertía llorando por cualquier cosa por el simple gusto de molestar a Walburga. Y a medida que creció, ese afán por sacar de sus casillas a todo el mundo se convirtió en una necesidad casi patológica. No había manera de enojar a su padre que tenía un temperamento terriblemente sereno. No se confunda sereno con débil, que su padre llevaba escrito Black por los cuatro costados, pero mientras su madre era irascible y fácil de provocar, su padre miraba todo con aire de superioridad, como si ni siquiera valiera la pena el molestarse en dirigirle alguna mirada .Así que los blancos de su hiperactividad terminaron siendo su madre y el elfo domestico que ella tanto quería, y en algunas ocasiones sus desagradables primas Bellatrix y Narcissa.

Su hermano iba aparte en su lista de posibles víctimas. Estaban los que sí, los que no, y en una lista completamente superior y diferente estaba él. Regulus era una cosa rara, teniendo en cuenta que la endogamia hacia que los Black fueran raros de por sí. Era el punto intermedio entre Sirius y sus padres. Increíblemente analítico y callado, con buenas maneras y atractivo para ser un niño, Regulus era el orgullo de su madre, ya que representaba todo lo que un sangre limpia debía ser, pero menos arrogante. Sin embargo, también era divertido a su extraño modo, e inquebrantablemente fiel a su hermano mayor. Sirius no recordaba una sola vez que haya sido castigado en que su hermano no le hubiera dado aviso para bajar a comer, o que en su defecto, hubiera subido el mismo comida para él. Nunca lo acusaba con su madre, y es más, a veces era un sutil mediador. Por tal motivo no se metía con Reg, como solía llamarlo.

Y de esa manera había crecido el heredero de los Black, sabiéndose dueño del mundo. Entre miradas desaprobatorias, golpes y gritos de su madre, el silencio de su padre y la lealtad absoluta de su hermano, escuchando cada tanto los comentarios venenosos a cerca de la pureza de sangre y lo inferiores y asquerosos que eran los muggles y su descendencia. En algún punto, Sirius empezó a sentirse fuera de lugar. No compartía las ideas puristas de su familia, ni quería la vida de rigurosa disciplina y moderación que le exigía su apellido. Sirius solo pensaba en lo diferente que era, y que eso era terriblemente censurable. Al fin y al cabo, él y su hermano eran el epítome de la pureza de sangre mágica inglesa. Se esperaba demasiado de ellos.

Al día siguiente, su lechuza de Hogwarts llegó. Su madre la leyó en voz alta y mandó a preparar un almuerzo espectacular para celebrar que su hijo mayor empezaría sus años de educación. Aunque Walburga fuera estricta, sabía que Sirius era por excelencia el heredero de un mundo. Esa arrogancia y cierta malicia eran lo más característico que un Black tenía, algo que a su pesar, su hijo menor carecía. Sencillamente las compañías adecuadas pondrían en cintura a Sirius, dejaría esos afanes de rebelde sin causa y por fin aprendería cuál era su lugar.

-Slytherin será tu casa, sin duda alguna. –Dijo su padre cuando terminaron de comer. Sirius puso una expresión disgustada. Si bien su madre era una purista extremista, su padre no se quedaba atrás. Pero su padre además era asquerosamente tradicionalista.

-Por supuesto que será Slytherin, es un Black, después de todo. Y ahí conocerás a los hijos de todas las familias respetables, pero recuerda, Sirius, tú eres superior a ellos. Has nacido para dominarlos y doblegarlos. –la pasión con la que Walburga decía todo aquello asqueaba a Sirius. Como si él quisiera relacionarse con algún sangre pura estirado. Ya suficiente tenía con sus primas. –Y debes ser el mejor, que cualidades no te faltan. Los traidores a la sangre, y los sangre sucias no serán rivales para ti.

\- Lo sé, madre. –le dijo, y cuando nadie veía le hizo un gesto de vomitar a Regulus. Este ahogó una risita.

Aquella noche, Regulus se escabulló de su habitación a la de su hermano. Y lo despertó picándole las costillas con un dedo.

-¿Qué rayos, Reg? Es media noche. –Se quejó somnoliento el mayor, pero se arrimó a un lado de la cama para permitir que su hermano entrara.

-No te metas en problemas con ellos, Sirius. –le soltó sin rodeos. –Una cosa es estallar inodoros y poner poción urticante en su perfume, pero otra es convertirte en un traidor.

-No planeaba hacer nada, Reg. No es como si planeara quedar en Hufflepuff o casarme con una hija de muggles. –respondió mirando a su hermano con curiosidad. A veces Sirius sentía que él era el menor, y que su hermano le llevaba por o menos tres o cuatro años. Era tan maduro que a veces le incomodaba. Lo miró mientras el menor le ponía cara desaprobatoria. –Además soy un Black, ¿recuerdas? Siempre puro. Demasiado bueno para mezclarme con algo que no sea Slytherin.

-Te conozco desde que nací, Sirius. Sé que muy bien podrías hacerlo solo para molestar a madre.

El día estaba agradable para salir al jardín. Además, el lobo se sentía mejor en el espacio abierto, por lo que después de desayunar, Remus enrumbó con su montón de libros hasta el gran roble que estaba próximo a su casa. En su permanente soledad, Remus había desarrollado dos pasiones. La primera era la lectura de cuanto ejemplar cayera en sus manos y eso era decir bastante porque sus dos padres eran asiduos lectores, de tal manera que a sus once años había leído libros de tratados de magia antiguos, pociones avanzadas, encantamientos, lenguas muertas y un largo etcétera de libros que su padre auror dejaba por todos lados. Y por otro lado, consumía uno tras otro los libros de su madre, que, al ser una mujer de ciencia, eran variados en sus contenidos y diversos en sus tamaños. Enciclopedias enormes de medicina general y anatomía, algunas cosas básicas de matemáticas y ciencias muggles, literatura clásica y no tan clásica, libros de cocina y extrañamente, todo libro a cerca de licantropía que su madre era capaz de obtener. Esto último divertía a Remus de sobremanera, ya que muchas veces pensaba que su madre era capaz de dictar lecciones de magia de tan informada que estaba.

La segunda pasión era la música, igual de variada. Desde brujas y magos cantantes hasta bandas muggles que a su madre fascinaban. Tenían un tocadiscos en casa y solía pasar horas repantigado en el sofá escuchando los discos que sus padres le regalaban.

Mientras Hope cocinaba puso un disco de Los Beatles que Remus podía oír perfectamente desde donde estaba. Con la nariz hundida en el libro tardó en percatarse en la figura que se había aparecido en la puerta de su hogar. No fue hasta que hubo tocado la puerta que sus sentidos de lobo se pusieron alerta. Un hombre mayor con largo cabello plateado y túnica verde oliva lo miraba desde su posición con un gesto tranquilo. ¿Sabría ese hombre que era un licántropo? Supuso que no. Remus lo observó unos segundos con curiosidad y luego apartó la vista porque no quería parecer atrevido. Se le hacía vagamente familiar, pero no sabía de dónde. Resolvió que debía ser un colega de su padre y que se marcharía pronto porque John no se encontraba en casa. Pensando en ello retomó su lectura, hasta que escuchó el sonido de la tetera caer. Se puso de pie de un brinco al notar que el hombre debía estar dentro de su casa.

Su oído se agudizó se detuvo al llegar a la puerta. Entonces escuchó la conversación entre su madre y aquel hombre.

-… Mi hijo es un licántropo, señor, y los que son como él tienen un fuerte estigma entre los magos. –decía Hope Lupin con voz temblorosa.

-Pero antes de licántropo, él es un mago que fue admitido desde su nacimiento. Un desafortunado evento sobre el cual no tiene control no va a cambiar eso, señora Lupin. No habrá problema alguno en proporcionarle un lugar para pasar la luna llena, y los mejores cuidados para su recuperación. – explicaba el hombre. Remus pensó que tenía una voz que indicaba sabiduría y eso lo tranquilizo de cierta forma, aunque no sabía de qué se trataba todo aquello.

-¿Y qué sucederá cuando se enteren de lo que es? Los muchachos pueden llegar a ser muy crueles y me niego a permitir que mi hijo tenga que soportar un solo comentario malintencionado. -¿De qué muchachos hablaba su madre?

-Todos los profesores y yo mismo estamos comprometidos en salvaguardar su secreto, señora. Mientras Remus sea discreto al respecto nadie tiene por qué enterarse de su condición. –Hubo una pausa que él usó para asimilar lo que estaba escuchando. – Entiendo su preocupación, señora Lupin, pero él debe tener una vida normal, como cualquier joven de su edad. Hacer amigos y desarrollar su potencial como mago. Hogwarts está listo para admitirlo este año, con todas las medidas del caso.

Remus se quedó perplejo. Hogwarts, había dicho. Entonces Remus recordó sus tarjetas de las ranas de chocolate. Ese hombre era Albus Dumbledore. El director de Hogwarts. Y había dicho que lo habían aceptado. A él. Un licántropo. La más inconmovible de las bestias. No sabía si reír o llorar.

-Yo no sé qué decir, señor Dumbledore. –su madre sollozaba. –Creí que deberíamos educarlo en casa, yo misma estaba dispuesta a educarlo, de ser necesario. Y ahora usted le ofrece a mi niño lo único que yo no puedo ofrecerle…

Remus no terminó de oir, simplemente se echó a correr por la alegría y rodo en la hierba sintiéndose pleno. Iría a la escuela. Iba a ser un mago. Tendría una varita. Pensando en todo aquello y hundido hasta el cuello en felicidad sintió el olor de su madre aproximarse a donde estaba retozando.

-Escuchaste todo, ¿verdad, pequeño bribón? –Dijo Hope abrazándolo y desordenándole el cabello. Remus negó riéndose, a sabiendas de que su madre no le creía.

-Papá tiene razón mamá. Atraes la buena suerte.

El 1 de Septiembre de 1971 era miércoles, estaba ligeramente nublado y faltaban tres días para la luna llena. Remus empezaba a sentirse enfermo cuatro o cinco días antes de cada luna, pero en esa ocasión su entusiasmo y constante hiperactividad habían reducido la mayoría de síntomas. Su padre, igual o más entusiasmado que él lo acompañó con su baúl a la estación de King´s Cross. Su madre lo había besado y abrazado al salir de casa, haciéndole prometer que le enviaría cartas regularmente y que iba a cuidarse, mientras su padre se preparaba para el viaje con su mejor túnica, la única que no estaba raída. Él lo ayudó a pasar el andén 9 ¾ para luego encontrarse cara a cara con el expreso de Hogwarts en toda su gloria. Escarlata y maravilloso, rodeado de decenas de niños y algunos padres.

-Rem, escucha. –le habló su padre antes de subir al tren. –Sé cuidadoso. Si alguien se entera de lo que tú y yo sabemos, toda esta oportunidad se arruinará. Por tu bien, hijo, no permitas que nadie se te acerque lo suficiente como para sospechar. Sé que odias mentir, pero deberás hacerlo. Solo así estarás seguro.

Esas palabras fueron el catalizador de una avalancha de inseguridades que Remus había logrado reprimir desde que escucho a hurtadillas la conversación entre su madre y Dumbledore. Repentinamente todos los dolores de antes de la luna se hicieron presentes y la idea de ir a Hogwarts ya no parecía tan buena. ¿Y si lo descubrían? ¿Y si lastimaba a alguien? Odiaba hacerse esas preguntas, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Tomó aire y sonrió conciliador a su padre.

-Tendré cuidado, papá. –John Lupin le dio un beso en la cabeza, para acto seguido ayudarle con su baúl. No se percató que a unos metros de él, Walburga y Orión Black miraban la escena con asco. Los Black no consideraban adecuadas las muestras públicas – ni privadas – de afecto, así que no toleraban verlas. Orión tenía una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, jalándole un poco el cabello sin intención. Para ellos era más un acto público el ir a dejar a su primogénito en el tren de la escuela, exhibirse como los orgullosos y arrogantes sangre pura que eran. Sirius odiaba aquello, por lo que decidió ponerse a hablar con su hermano en susurros.

-¿Estarás bien tú solo? –le preguntó a Regulus, auténticamente preocupado.

-No hagas drama, hermano. Estaré muy bien. Además podré usar tu habitación para leer sin que Kreacher o madre me interrumpan, y el año próximo yo iré a Hogwarts y volveremos a estar juntos como siempre.- respondió el mejor casi imperceptiblemente. Sirius dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Nos veremos en navidad, Reg. –Miró a sus mayores y agachó un poco a cabeza. –Adiós padre, madre.

Su madre y su padre solo hicieron eso de tocarle los hombros y darle miradas severas antes de que él solo enrumbara hacia la locomotora llevando su baúl a cuestas. Con algo de dificultad pudo subir el baúl, y cuando buscó a su familia con la mirada y no los encontró lo invadió una pequeña oleada de alivio.

Sus primas lo invitaron/obligaron a sentarse con ellas, con la excusa de presentarlo a los que serían sus compañeros de casa. La interacción fue tan repulsiva que apenas Sirius vio la oportunidad, huyó más seguro que nunca de que no quería tener que ver nada con esos tipos que tanto se arrimaban a sus primas en plan adulador. Como si ellas no notaran que el único motivo por el que todos esos sujetos eran sus "amigos" era porque ellas eran dos casaderas sangre puras. Estúpidas.

Recorrió el corredor del expreso fijándose cada tanto en los compartimientos buscando alguno en el que pudiera sentarse. En medio de su recorrido se encontró con un compartimiento con un chico castaño echado a lo largo de un asiento profundamente dormido y tapado precariamente con una túnica remendada que se había resbalado y ahora estaba casi en el suelo. Sirius nunca entendería que le poseyó para entrar al compartimiento y acomodar la túnica sobre el muchacho, para luego salir sin hacer mucho ruido. Se estaba volviendo débil, era un hecho.

Siguió su camino hasta que encontró otro compartimiento con una niña dentro apoyada contra el cristal. Ya que no había encontrado otro lugar y no sentía muchas ganas de seguir buscando se metió al compartimiento y se echó tan largo como era en uno de los asientos. La niña lo miró un segundo y volvió a su posición. Sirius descubrió que había estado llorando, pero como no era bueno con sentimientos, ni los suyos y menos los ajenos, lo dejó así. Cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza y se dispuso a pensar en las palabras de su hermano y en lo poco que quería ser un Slytherin. Sencillamente todos los que había conocido hasta ahora le parecían gente repugnante, incluidos sus padres, aunque por puro instinto de supervivencia no les diría eso en su cara. De cualquier manera se disponía a echar una siesta mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían al chico castaño del otro compartimiento cuando otro chico pelinegro con anteojos entró al compartimiento y cerró tras si de un portazo ahogando una risa.

Algo agitado se sentó en el asiento que quedaba libre y lo miró a través de sus anteojos por un segundo, antes de soltarse a reír con ganas. Sirius enarcó una ceja con tanta habilidad que el otro pelinegro lo miró apreciativamente.

-Tiré accidentalmente una bomba fétida a unos Slytherin mientras buscaba compartimiento. –dijo apresuradamente. Un sillbido de apreciación fue su respuesta al darse cuenta que nada había sido accidentalmente. Y luego soltó una risotada coreada por el otro muchacho.

-Buena esa, compañero. –comentó Sirius sin moverse de su lugar. –¿Cómo fue que no te atraparon?

-Eran como trolls, no creo que notaran nada hasta que salí corriendo. –Explicó alzándose de hombros. –Soy James, por cierto. James Potter.

-Sirius. –no quiso dar su apellido porque el muchacho le caía bien y no estaba con ganas de aguantar la reacción que conllevaba mencionar el apellido Black. Además de que no había pasado ni una hora y ya estaba hablándose con un traidor de sangre conocidísimo. Aunque para ser justos, el traidor de sangre Potter le parecía un millón de veces más aceptable que los otros tipos. Empezaba con buen pie. –Bueno, la carrera explica perfectamente la desgracia que es tu cabello.

-Es un caso perdido, Sirius. No hay manera humana de peinarlo. –algo le debió parecer gracioso porque se puso a reír de nuevo. –Mis padres inventaron la poción peinadora para magos Fleamont, Es ridículo que su único hijo sea inmune a sus efectos.

-Mi madre jamás toleraría un cabello así en su casa.- dijo pensativamente. James lo miró curioso y soltó a reír nuevamente. Sirius se preguntó seriamente si su nuevo amigo no había sido víctima de un maleficio de cosquillas.

-Tu cabello tampoco grita "Sangre pura", amigo. –Aquello se le hizo tan ridículo que casi se cae del asiento. Justo cuando iba a responderle, otro muchacho irrumpió en el compartimiento. Tenía el cabello negro grasoso y una nariz ganchuda. Ya estaba usando la túnica del colegio. Tanto James como él le dedicaron una mirada evaluadora y continuaron su conversación sin prestar atención a la conversación que mantenían los otros dos, hasta que escucharon un "más te vale estar en Slytherin" por parte del chico de pelo grasiento que hizo que la sonrisa se borrara de la cara de Sirius.

-¿Slytherin? –James miró con superioridad al chico. -¿Quién quiere estar en Slytherin? Creo que mejor me voy, ¿te vienes?

-Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin. –Sirius no se sentía orgulloso por mencionar aquello.

-Rayos. –dijo James. –Y a mí que me parecías normal.

Sirius sonrió.

-Tal vez rompa la tradición. ¿A dónde te irías si tuvieras que elegir?

-¡Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes de corazón! Igual que mi padre. –Sirius se preguntó a si mismo que se sentiría tener tan claras las cosas y sintió un poquito de envidia. Escucharon un ruidito de disgusto por parte del otro chico. Entonces James lo encaró. -¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-No. – dijo el otro con claro desprecio en su tono. Sirius comenzaba a enojarse con el tipo. –Si prefieres ser un musculoso a un cerebrito…

-¿A dónde esperas ir, en vista de que no eres ninguna de las dos cosas? – lo interrumpió Sirius mostrando esa característica arrogancia Black y sintiendo por primera vez lo que implicaba la lealtad. Si debía elegir bando, ya sabía dónde se quedaría. James se echó a reír estridentemente mientras la chica pelirroja se ponía de pie y miraba a ambos con desagrado.

-Vamos, Severus, busquemos otro compartimiento. – la muchacha pasó por su lado con los brazos en jarras y con la nariz apuntando al techo en una pose digna mientras el tal Severus la seguía.

-Ohhhhh. –imitaron James y Sirius burlándose. El de gafas trató de empujar al chico mientras salía, y al no lograrlo le gritó: -Te veo luego, Snivelius.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron burlándose de Severus, comiendo dulces y escuchando anécdotas de travesuras mutuamente. Su interacción era tan fácil que parecían haber sido diseñados para encajar. En algún momento, Sirius se preguntó qué diría James al enterarse que él era un Black, pero olvidó ese pensamiento cuando la señora del carrito llego a su compartimiento. Antes de que el sol se ocultara, se turnaron para ir a los servicios para ponerse la indumentaria del colegio, que implicaba reglamentariamente pantalón, suéter, camisa y corbata con una túnica negra con el escudo del colegio por encima. A Sirius le parecía magnífica la idea que había tenido quien fuera que impusiera la moda entre los magos de variar las túnicas para poderlas usar abiertas, y el uso de trajes dentro de estas. Ya había tenido suficientes anécdotas desagradables con su tío Alphard y su ropa interior con hoyos.

Finalmente el tren se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade cuando la noche ya había caído y ambos pelinegros se apresuraron a salir entre el montón de chicos que pasaban parsimoniosamente por el corredor. Cuando hubieron bajado, Sirius notó al chico castaño que dormía plácidamente en el otro compartimiento; sólo entonces notó que lo había estado buscando inconscientemente con la mirada. Le dedicó una mirada durante un momento, a notar que el otro muchacho lucía devastadoramente enfermo sin ser esa la peor parte. Era bastante alto y delgado, con sus pómulos empujando la piel de su rostro desde adentro, y sus ojeras daban a entender que no dormía lo suficiente ni por asomo. Estaba de pie junto a otro chico, uno bajito y algo redondo, con el cabello castaño casi rubio y mirada nerviosa que iba de un lado a otro. Hijos de muggles, pensó Sirius al notar que ambos se veían igual de perdidos y desubicados. Decidió no prestares mayor importancia cuando un hombre enorme comenzó a llamar a los de primer año.

Junto a James y, para disgusto de ambos, la pelirroja del tren y el tal Severus ocuparon un bote que los llevó por el lago.

-Mi padre dice que hay un calamar gigante en el lago, ¿Tú crees que sea verdad? – comentó un emocionado James cuyas gafas estaban algo ladeadas. Escucharon ambos los bufidos de desaprobación y burla por parte de los otros dos, pero cuando estaban a punto de responder e iniciar una gresca, la muchacha soltó un sonoro "Ohhhhh" que hizo que todos voltearan a ver en la misma dirección que ella. La primera vista que tuvieron de Hogwarts fue algo que ninguno de los cuatro olvidaría jamás. El castillo imponente con luces saliendo de todas sus ventanas como estrellas contra la noche oscura. Era sencillamente maravilloso, indescriptible, mágico.

Para aquel entonces, la descripción quedaba corta cuando hubieron entrado. Incluso con los nervios comiéndole el estómago, Sirius se sintió demasiado emocionado por estar por vez primera en la escuela de magia y hechicería más conocida de todas.

-Sean bienvenidos, estudiantes de primer año. –Exclamó una voz femenina. Todos voltearon a ver a Minerva McGonagall, la subdirectora. Por lo general, Sirius solía tener ciertos vagos problemas con la gente mayor ya que no le agradaban en absoluto, pero la profesora frente a él le produjo admiración. – En breve empezará el banquete, pero antes serán sorteados a sus casas en la ceremonia de selección. Mientras estén en Hogwarts vuestra casa será como vuestra familia. Ahora síganme.

La mención de la ceremonia de selección produjo un aire de excitación en todos los muchachos. Era un momento decisivo al fin y al cabo. Remus, a algunos metros, empezó a sentirse algo mareado. Tenía algo de miedo. Qué sucedería si al final decidían que se habían equivocado con él, que no pertenecía ahí. Peter, el chico bajito que estaba a su lado, parecía igual de asustado que él. Era hijo de muggles, por lo que supo, así que todo aquello debía ser igual de nuevo como para él mismo.

Siguieron a la profesora y entraron al gran comedor, que era exactamente eso, un comedor de proporciones épicas con cinco mesas grandes. Cuatro de ellas estaban ocupadas por alumnos de acuerdo a sus casas, y al fondo, la quinta era la mesa e los profesores. Reconoció a Dumbledore al medio, con una túnica de color ciruela que se le _antojó_ peculiar.

-Cuando diga su nombre se acercarán, les pondré el sombrero y él decidirá en que casa estarán. –Explicó McGonagall. Entonces la ceremonia comenzó. La primera fue una muchacha bajita de cabello negro que fue seleccionada para Ravenclaw.

-¡Sirius Black! –llamó la profesora y Sirius se adelantó sin demostrar sus nervios. Sintió el sombrero en su cabeza y pocos segundos después lo escuchó hablarle.

" _Interesante, por fin un Black que sale del molde… Si, veo valor e ímpetu, pero ¿qué haré contigo? Podrías ser un gran elemento para Slytherin, con toda esa arrogancia y el talento, sí que hay talento._ –Sirius dio un respingo, pero no dijo nada. Sentía la mirada de todos escrutándolo, pero por sobre todo recordó las palabras de su hermano a cerca de ser un traidor. Eran hermanos y se querían… ¿Sería así si efectivamente terminaba en otra casa, o Reg dejaría de hablarle y lo repudiaría como estaba seguro lo haría el resto de su familia? – _Ah, tienes miedo. Miedo de demostrar que eres distinto a los tuyos. Necesitas un empuje para probarte a ti mismo. Ya sé dónde te pondré…"_

-¡GRYFFINDOR! – el sorteado casi se cae de la banca por la sorpresa. El gran comedor estaba en silencio. Lo que estaba sucediendo era antinatural, y Sirius lo entendía. En medio del silencio le devolvió el sombrero a la subdirectora y enrumbó hacia la mesa de los leones, sintiendo el juicio en la mirada de todos, hasta que se oyó un grito de júbilo.

-¡Eso es, colega! –la voz de James entre los chicos que aún no habían sido sorteados desencadenó una serie de aplausos y gritos efusivos en la mesa rojo y oro. Sus nuevos compañeros de casa le dieron palmadas en la espalda y lo felicitaron. Hubo quien tuvo la osadía de despeinarle el cabello e incluso Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff celebraron con ellos. Sirius Black, el descendiente más puro de la Noble familia Black pertenecía ahora a la casa de Godric Gryffindor. Era un hecho que el infierno se había congelado.

Poco después fue turno de Lily Evans de ser sorteada. La pelirroja del tren. El sombrero fue muy breve al seleccionarla, tanto que tardo instantes en nombrarla otro miembro de Gryffindor. Sirius se apartó un poco para darle un espacio para sentarse, y aunque ella le volteó la cara de manera grosera no se molestó. Observó la selección con impaciencia, esperando el turno de Potter, cuando la subdirectora llamó al chico castaño y repentinamente fue objeto de toda su atención.

-¡Remus Lupin! –Remus estaba lo suficientemente nervioso para sentir al lobo rondando en el fondo de su mente cual bestia enjaulada. Subió con miedo hasta sentarse en el banquito y esperó con pánico lo que el sombrero diría.

" _Una mente difícil de comprender, muy enriquecedor sin duda. Siento un leve instinto de maldad, pero por sobre todo hay coraje y entrega. Sí, maravilloso, Gryffindor te dará la fortaleza para afrontar los tiempos en los que creas no encontrar luz… "_

-¡GRYFFINDOR! –Gritó el sombrero mientras un alivio casi doloroso atravesaba el demacrado cuerpo del muchacho. Las palmas no se hicieron esperar y fue a sentarse al lado del chico de cabello negro en la mesa. Las manos aun le temblaban y por algún motivo no sentía alivio. Ahora temía desenvolverse y hacer amigos. No quería poner en riesgo su secreto. Temía arruinar todo.

A él le siguieron otros tantos alumnos, de los cuales solo recordó a quienes fueron nombrados para su casa. Marlene Mackinnon, Mary Mcdonald y Dorcas Meadowes fueron Gryffindor también. Un muchacho a Hufflepuff y una joven a Slytherin.

-¡Peter Pettigrew! –era el pequeño que lo había acompañado en el tren, alegando que cuando fue a cambiarse encontró su compartimiento ocupado y que no iba a incomodarlo. A Remus le había agradado. No era demasiado hablador y parecía estar más nervioso de o que él mismo estaba, pero de un modo y otro lograron mantener una charla amena. Lo vio subir a ser seleccionado y se preguntó qué diría el sombrero, ya que se tardó más tiempo con él que con el tal Black.

-¡GRYFFINDOR! –Remus aplaudió junto a sus compañeros y recibieron al muchacho que parecía haber soltado una gran carga en el sombrero y caminaba –casi flotaba- hasta su mesa.

-¡James Potter! – ni siquiera fue necesario que el otro pelinegro se sentara, ya que apenas el sombrero tocó su cabeza lo nombró miembro de la casa escarlata. Sirius aplaudió y vitoreó con ganas al igual que el resto de la mesa que se había llevado a ocho alumnos nuevos en total. Tanta era la algarabía en su mesa que nadie excepto Lily notó a Severus Snape ser seleccionado en Slytherin.

Poco después terminó la selección, el Director dio unas breves palabras y el banquete comenzó. Las cuatro chicas nuevas comenzaron a hablar y presentarse, mientras Potter, Black y Pettigrew hacían lo propio. Remus decidió escuchar simplemente y no intervenir a menos que le hablaran directamente. Lo cierto era que no había tenido demasiada interacción humana en su vida, así que no se sentía muy confiado en ese momento.

-¿Te sientes bien, amigo? –Preguntó Peter. Remus tardo un poco en darse cuenta de que le hablaban a él y que todos ellos lo miraban secundando tácitamente la pregunta del chico. Se preguntó cuan mal estaría su aspecto para que tuvieran que preguntarle.

-Me recupero de un catarro. –Mintió a media voz, dirigiéndoles una mirada algo tímida. Sintió la mirada de Black y Potter, pero no dijo nada y volvió a comer como la había estado haciendo antes de la pregunta.

-Puedes ir a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey te curará en dos segundos. –ahora habló una chica que a todas luces era mayor que ellos por un año o dos. –Soy Alice, por cierto. De segundo año.

Asintió y trató de sonreír, aunque sintió una mueca formarse en su rostro. No volvieron a preguntarle nada hasta que el banquete terminó y los mandaron a la cama. Siguiendo a los prefectos subieron hasta el séptimo piso y atravesaron el portarretrato de la Señora Gorda para encontrarse en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Muy bien, los de primer año. Las habitaciones de los niños están del lado izquierdo y las habitaciones de las niñas del lado derecho. Vuestras pertenencias los esperan allí. –y con un gesto los mandó a la cama rápidamente para ocuparse de sus demás deberes de prefecto. Los cuatro subieron por las escaleras hasta la puerta que tenía una placa de Primer año.

No hablaron mucho esa noche por el cansancio. Había sido un día especial, por lo que merecían una noche de sueño tranquila. Sin saberlo, los cuatro tenían un sentimiento de regocijo en común, preguntándose qué aventuras o desventuras les esperaban en el castillo.

* * *

 **BIENVENIDOS Y BIENVENIDAS A MI NUEVO FIC.**

 **LES AGRADEZCO UN REVIEW O EL SIMPLE HECHO DE LEER**

 **GI***


End file.
